There is, a well developed technology of using single light beams to form an optical trap which applies optical forces from the focused beam flight to confine an object to a particular location in space. These optical traps, or optical tweezers, have enabled fine scale manipulation of objects for a variety of commercial purposes. In addition, line traps, or extended optical tweezers, have been created which act as a one dimensional potential energy landscape for manipulating mesoscopic objects. Such line traps can be used to rapidly screen interactions between colloidal aid biological particles which find uses in biological research, medical diagnostics and drug discovery. However, these applications require methods of manipulation diagnostics and drug discovery. However, these applications require methods of manipulation for projecting line traps with precisely defined characteristics which prevent their use in situations with high performance demands. Further, the low degrees of freedom and facility of use for such line traps reduces the ease of use and limits the types of uses available.